Garcian Smith
Garcian Smith is the main protagonist in killer7, although the player controls him relatively infrequently. Garcian is arguably the most important member of the killer7, as he is the only one capable of resurrecting the others should they fall to their enemies, and, because he is the dominant and original personality, the entire collective will die if he is killed. Garcian is also the only personality that the player cannot transform into in the field; in order to adopt his form, they must do so through the TV in a Harman's Room. Late in the game, he discovers that not only is he actually Emir Parkreiner, but that he is also the other six personae of the killer7. Appearance and Personality Garcian is simply Emir Parkreiner in a physically older body, down to having a similar hairstyle. Garcian is a man in a white suit, contrasting with his idol and master, Harman Smith, who is in a black suit. He trusts and respects Harman to the point of worship. Although he does seem to have a friendship with his government controller Christopher Mills, he barely reacts when the man is assassinated in front of him, and generally displays emotional disassociation with even the most disturbing of events that transpire around him, including killing and his caretaker's open abuse of Harman. Despite this, Hand in killer7 describes Garcian as 'a sweet man who would not hurt a fly', which would seem to correspond with his genuine distress at realizing that he was responsible for the deaths of the killer7. Garcian carries a long black case around with him everywhere he goes, which apparently remains closed at all times until nearly the end of the game, when he discovers that he has been carrying around the weapons of the other killer7 members, because he is the other killer7 members. At this point he is visibly shaken for the first time, clutching his head and screaming in denial. Story Garcian began life as Emir Parkreiner, a pawn of Japanese imperialism intended to become a powerful and indoctrinated assassin living in the United States and therefore capable of striking from behind enemy lines. The sexual advances of his own mother early on in his life left him with indelible psychological scars, leading him to kill her. He later entered Coburn Elementary School, an indoctrination and training camp where students were raised to be agents of Japanese imperialism within the United States, operating as assassins behind enemy lines. (This program continued even after the end of World War II.) However, he gradually became mentally unbalanced, and started killing off various of the institution's officials and employees. At the age of 13, Emir's madness culminated in a murderous rampage in which he killed every person on campus, including Holbert, a government detective dispatched to investigate the strange occurrences at the school, and its principal, one of the avatars of Harman Smith, whom he then locked up in the school's safe before absorbing into his being. From here Emir gravitated towards the United States government as a backlash against his Japanese "creators" and became a professional assassin, eventually being hired to take on the increasingly dangerous "killer7" group directed by another Harman avatar and lead by former police officer Dan Smith. Emir ambushed his fellow assassins at the Hotel Union in Philadelphia, killing each of them in turn before confronting that Harman on the top floor. Realising the horror of all the deaths he'd caused, Emir retreated to the roof and tried to commit suicide to atone for what he'd done; this attempt failed and instead left him with dissociative personality disorder as well as amnesia. With his new identity as Garcian Smith, leader of the killer7 assassination group, he instinctively returned to the government and worked as its loyal operative for many years, believing the government to be absolute and Harman Smith (whom he had actually absorbed into himself, and was subconsciously controlling) to be his one true master. A man named Travis Bell was the first target ever killed by the so-called Smith Syndicate; whether or not he was absorbed into the killer7 is debatable, but he harboured no hard feelings as he proved to be a valuable source of information on all of the organization's assignments thereafter. He also acquired Iwazaru and Samantha Sitbon, both intended to be the aged and wheelchair-using Master Harman's servant and caretaker respectively, but both of whom tended to perform roles very far from these functions. Garcian was assigned a government sponsor and controller, Christopher Mills, who routinely made contact with him by leaving a voicemail on his answering machine designed to sound like dull canvassing for the "Republic Party". The two would then rendezvous on an overpass in downtown Seattle, where Garcian made his home. The two meet many times in-game in this fashion, often having lengthy political discussions and global observations before even talking about the mission. This may be a regular fixture or their interactions, or an effect of the increasing global militarism that has made the future of everyone person on earth very uncertain. Their interactions are all the more poignant because Garcian (and, to some extent, Mills) is directly affecting the path on which the world is going, as he is an active participant in the crisis enacted by Kun Lan and his Heaven Smile terrorist organization. , the site of the killer7's third assassination in the game.]] In Target 02, Cloudman, Garcian watches Andrei Ulmeyda blow up a stadium on national television, then proceeds to Ulmeyda City in order to confront him. He meets an old farmer just outside of town, who comments that "we don't get many black folk in this town." When the events of the crisis culminate in Mills's assassination and subsequent replacement, Garcian, having learned too much about the conspiracy to let it go, goes rogue, his independent research leading him to Coburn Elementary School. Here, he learns of a madman named Emir Parkreiner without realising it was himself, accesses the school's safe and finds Harman's corpse (which re-opens his third eye), and then confronts Benjamin Keane and Greg Nightmare, two critical figures in the shadow administration that runs the United States government under the front of the Ministry of Education. After learning the truth in a game of Russian Roulette with Benjamin Keane (which Garcian wins) and defeating Greg Nightmare in the school gym, Garcian has his other six operative personalities permanently obliterated by Black Smiles. He then recovers the Golden Gun, the weapon he used as Emir, and uses it to defeat the final Black Smile. Using the information he uncovered at the school, Garcian proceeds to the Hotel Union one last time, where he is perplexed to hear from manager Edo Macalister that he has been there before. He then travels around each floor of the hotel once again, to where he had collected the Soul Shells on his previous, government-contracted visit; in each room he recovers a memory of himself killing off each member of the killer7 in turn. At the top floor, he meets with the younger version of Harman Smith and Dimitri Nightmare, who reveal to Garcian his past as Emir Parkreiner. After this, Garcian heads to the roof of the hotel, where he finds a residual self-image of child Emir, whom he promptly shoots in his third eye, dissipating him; he then, for the first time, opens the black case he has been carrying around with him for the entire course of the story, finding that it contains the weapons of each of the other killer7 members, and demonstrating to him that he was individually the entire organization all along. He suffers a temporary nervous breakdown at this discovery, but as a result, his true persona of Emir reasserts itself. Garcian, therefore, ceases to exist from this point on. Powers and abilities Garcian's main asset to the killer7, besides his formidable combat skills, is the ability to resurrect any fallen member of the organization. This power is derived from Harman, whom Emir absorbed with his third eye, thus acquiring his powers. His standard weapon is a Sig Sauer P230, which is fitted with a suppressor. It carries five rounds and does relatively little damage (Which he makes up for with his impressively fast reload time) His abilities are further bolstered by the Vision Ring, which allows him to scan the immediate area for Heaven Smiles even when remaining in the TV and sending another personality into the field. Official Website Description Trivia *As an agent of the Japanese, Emir/Garcian has taken on many Japanese habits, such as Japanese-style bowing and other such effects. *In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, a common enemy wears the same suit that Garcian wears. Quotes "Don't make me say it again. I'm a cleaner." -- character selection screen "Look, I'm a cleaner. I can feel no remorse when seeing a dead body. To me it's merely cold rotting flesh." -- character selection screen, over a dead character Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Smith Syndicate